Fan:Digimon Story: The Girl who Roam Dimensions
Digimon Story: The Girl who Roam Dimensions is the 2020 anime created by Zekons aired in January 10, 2019. This anime is lighter tone, but little darker compared from the previous anime series. Unlike any previous anime series, this series was focusing on female main character with the addition of male and female characters who aid with the female main characters. It was dubbed in both Japanese and English. Plot In the human world, the humans are mysterious disappeared in the mysterious big fog called the Black Mist. Rumors said that the black mist are make humans gone violent and call out the creatures from the another world called Digital World. The investigation cause the girl named Kizuna Yoshizawa searching the answers about the mysterious black mist, but when the man become berserk and call out the creature from the another dimension called Digimon, she run away from the Digimon; Snimon. Despite the best effort of escape, Snimon tries to attack Kizuna, but fortunately, the another Digimon strike down Snimon. The another Digimon was none other than the Bewitching Digimon, Arukadhimon saved Kizuna and the adventure of Kizuna, The Girl who Roam Dimensions has now begin. Characters Special Investigation Society The main protagonist group where humans and Digimon are investigate the Black Mist incident. The group leader is Kizuna Yoshizawa and her Digimon partner Arukadhimon. *Kizuna Yoshizawa - She is the main protagonist in this series and her Digimon partner, Arukadhimon. She is very shy and quiet small girl who doesn't seem to like make friends since her mother was killed the drunken man who shot at her that she protecting her daughter and her father is mysterious disappeared. Fortunately, Kizuna and Arukadhimon are become friends and obtains the Digivice called Digivice Revilize which she decide to go on the adventure with her new friends. **Arukadhimon - She is the Bewitching Digimon and the Digimon partner of Kizuna. She is kind Digimon who caring Kizuna that she need her to become friends. *Amy Minazuki - She is the helper of Kizuna who helps her to investigate the Black Mist and her Digimon partner, Beakmon. **Beakmon - She is the Chick Digimon and the Digimon partner of Amy. She along with Otamamon are trapped inside the tree by Snimon. She and Otamamon are saved by Arukadhimon as Snimon tries to kill them. After Snimon's defeats and turned back into a DigiEgg, Beakmon and Otamamon are carried by Kizuna to search for Tamers until the later episodes. Supporting characters Antagonists The Black Mist The Black Mist's Generals *Mirrorshade The Black Mist's Victims *Unnamed man - He is the first victim of the Black Mist who gone berserk and summons his Digimon partner Snimon who was also the victim. **Snimon *Dr. Hoshido **Saberdramon Episodes Each episodes has unique title subtitle that has "VS" word. #Fan:Black Mist, Arukadhimon VS Snimon #Fan:Investigate the Black Mist, Arukadhimon VS Snimon #Fan:The Bird Soars the Sky, Diatrymon VS Saberdramon Musics Video games Gallery Trivia